Pika AAML La Versión En Español¡
by Samurott1987
Summary: Quiero darle las gracias, al autor original de la historia a Hotspot The 626, por hacer posible que yo traducierá Tú fic !Pika¡ AAML Muchas gracias por tú autorización para traducir El fic al español amigo, esta traducción ya está oficialmente terminado , Está Historia Contiene PS:[Ash Y Misty]. CS:[May Y Drew]. PS:[Dawn y Kenny]. y otros Shipping, disfrútenlo Mucho Josélito.
1. Defendiendo a Mi Mejor Amiga

**Traducción de 0455, autor original De La Historia Hotspot The 626.**

**Créditos: quiero agradecer a Hotspot por hacer posible que yo traducierá su fic !Pika¡ AAML Muchas gracias por su autorización para traducir El fic al español amigo.**

**Descargos: los personajes y ni la serie me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Satoshi Tajiri y a pokémon. Traduzco este fic para que todos los puedan leer en español.**

**!Pika¡ AAML Versión Español**

—No– grito un Pikachu macho en su propio lenguaje, se paro del mucho más grande golem. El golem estaba bloqueando su camino a una Pikachu hembra, que está parada detrás del primero en señal de auxilio.

Él Pikachu macho parecía como cualquier otro Pikachu, excepto su piel así como sus orejas eran ligeramente rizadas hacia arriba.

La Pikachu detrás de él era muy diferente que el otro; ella tiene en su cabeza una cola y por extraño que parezca, su piel de la oreja izquierda era única. En lugar de la habitual piel amarilla, tenía la piel de color dorado, pero al igual tiene ojos de color esmeralda eran completamente raros para cualquier Pikachu podría tenerlos ahora mismo esto era de vida o muerte para estos dos Pikachus.

—No dejaré que tú la tomes y te la lleves lejos de mí– gritó el Pikachu con mucha determinación.

— ¡Ash tú no tienes oportunidad contra él!–gritó la Pikachu hembra muy asustada, por su amigo y defensor Pero Ash ignoró su súplica y sé quedó muy firmemente donde él estaba.

—No voy a dejar que pongas tus sucias manos en Misty–dijo el pokémon muy firmemente ante su adversario

—Yo Solo Estoy Interesado En la hembra golem– Dijo la voz gruesa del entrenador detrás del pokémon; él hombre era más o menos de unos treinta años próximante los cuarenta y se veía bien experimentado y parecía una persona muy cruel– haz lo que quieras con el otro–

— "¡Di adiós a tú chico!"– Grito el golem con una mirada de indiferencia se puso frente a los dos Pikachu – "mi maestro la quiere para su colección"–

—"Nunca"– grito Ash cómo encaró al pokémon listo para luchar

—"Ash no"– gritó muy fuerte Misty– ¿cómo esto ha pasado? ¿Cómo dos Pikachu pueden cuidarse en el mundo más allá de su bosque para poder estar en una situación cómo está?

**El Día Anterior.**

—97, 98,99 y100 muy bien listos o no allá voy–gritó un axew alegremente

Cómo ella termino de contar enfrente de un árbol el pokémon tipo dragón se volteo, y inicio su búsqueda de sus amigos, ella tomo en la dirección de afuera esperando pronto tener suerte y poder encontrar a unos de sus amigos muy pronto ella se aseguró, de buscar en cada roca, arbusto y hueco que hay en la tierra en señal de sus amigos. Y ella pronto encontró a uno descansando y cuando vio a un sudowoodo tratando de mezclarse entre los árboles. —

—"!Ja te encontré Brock¡"– Gritó la axew muy alegremente el tipo roca se movió con una sonrisa. —

—"Me atrapaste Iris "–Dijo Brock.

—"Eso es uno menos"– sonrió Iris orgullosamente. —

—"¿Necesitas algo de ayuda?"– Brock se ofreció; la axew asintió felizmente cómo los dos continúan en la búsqueda de sus amigos. —

— ¿Tú sabes en donde están los demás?– Pregunto Iris

—No, lo siento pero no lo sé– dijo Brock.

—"Hmmmm vamos a revisar el rió"– Brock asintió y los dos se dirigieron hacía el rió más cercano que se fueron por el bosque después de unos pocos minutos llegaron

El rió estaba tan claro como un cristal, un entorno perfecto para los tipos agua. Y hablando de eso ya que los dos pokémon caminaban por la orilla, una bola azul estaba flotando y eso se le hizo muy llamativo a Iris.

—Te atrapé– gritó Iris ella agarro la Bola azul y tiró de ella hacia arriba revelándole que era otro pokémon más.

—Síp tú me atrapaste–sonrió avergonzadamente el Marril como la axew lo arrastró a la tierra. —

—"Esa Cola no estará haciendo ningún favor."– Brock sonrió metiendo al pokémon al agua. El Marril asintió y luego de repente tres figuras saliendo con prisa del agua todos luchando por respirar aire puro. —

—"Uyyyyyy! Esté fue el peor lugar para esconderse"– gritó un piplup hembra mientras ella se arrastraba a la orilla.

—"No es mi culpa ¡Fue idea de Barry!" —Gritó uno de los piplup machos

—"! Hey! ¡No puedes culparme de esto a mí!; sí ustedes hubieran mantenido su respiración por más tiempo"– Reclamó otro piplup macho con él otro

—"Ja ¡encontré a cuatro en uno! esto es muy asombroso–se animó Iris viendo que su misión estaba casi de ser completada. —

—Eso son cinco menos, y usted tiene que recorrer un largo camino por el cual tiene que recorrer Iris. – Comentó Brock.

— "Síp Lo sé. "– suspiró Iris.

—Posteriormente el grupo optó por quedarse con iris, ya que continuaron en la búsqueda de sus demás amigos. —

— "¡Shhh! ¡Allí vienen!"—Susurró Una voz Femenina que estaba oculta en un árbol.

— "¡Yo estoy calmado¡ Tu hermano está nervioso"– dijo una voz masculina.

—Lo siento yo solo estoy un poco nervioso. Yo quiero ganar está vez–Dijo otra voz masculina pensó el más joven con emoción.

—"Shhh aquí vienen ellos."– Dijo la hembra calmando a los otros dos machos llegando hacia la vista era el grupo de Iris y el resto. —

—"Han encontrado a alguien más"– Pregunto Iris buscando en algunos arbustos. —

— "No hay señal de nadie más" –declaró Dawn como ella busco detrás de un árbol.

—"¿Tal vez deberíamos de intentar en la montaña? ahí hay muchas cuevas, rocas y pequeños espacios para los demás que se escondieron adentro"– sugirió Tracey viendo que en esta área no obtuvieron nada.

—"Buena Idea ¡vamos!– gritó Iris corriendo con los otros siguiéndola detrás.

* * *

**Mientras tanto en el árbol que se habían subido estaban celebrando en su escondite secreto. Si nadie alguno aún no lo han notado, sin embargo, esto no era un bosque ordinario. Este es un bosque muy conocido como el gran bosque de tipo pokémon el titulo no estaba actualmente cierto incluso para los estándares de los demás pokémon, pero los seres humanos habían casi fallado de nombrar a esta área también. Está zona fue la más única en el mundo que combina el ambiente con casi todos conocidos en la tierra. No sólo eso, era un lugar de misterio como de especies de pokémon de todo el mundo que podrían encontrar aquí. ¿Por qué? nadie lo sabe. Él científico se había convertido en un objetivo para averiguar todo lo que pudiera sobre esta área, sin embargo sólo viene muy poco a esta área que fue designada como una preservación de todas las ligas del mundo, sólo los que están calificados no podrían ver su belleza. Y debido a este requisito, muchos pokémon en esta zona nunca habían visto a un ser humano pero se ha oído muchas historias de ellos. Ningunos de los cuales eran buenos, además del profesor que a menudo hace sus visitas aquí al gran bosque. Pero volvamos a la historia.**

* * *

—" !Ja¡ Te encontré Gary– gritó Iris Cuando Encontró a un Eevee dormido en una roca y tenía mucho pelo en la cabeza

—"¿Eh?"– Dijo Gary bastante adormilado– "oh cierto oculto en la búsqueda estuve tan aburrido que me quedé dormido."

—"Vamos Gary, muestra un poco de interés"– instó una Dawn en cuanto ella asomó al Eevee.

—"Sólo me Interesa Si Ash o Misty están" –dijo Gary en ese momento un ala de piplup lo golpeo

—"Lo único que quiere es burlarse de ellos."– Declaró Kenny a Sabiendas.

—"Por supuesto"– Gary sonrió haciendo que el grupo le saliera una gota.

—"Oh cierto Ritchie está allí detrás de la roca; Casey estaba escondida en el monte; Zoey está en el árbol y Ash Y Misty se dirigían hacia la playa– dijo Gary

— ¡Oye!– gritaron los tres individuos y un Pikachu con un mechón amarillo que sobresalía de su cabeza, la cabeza de una chikorita con una diadema, con dos líneas amarillas y una línea negra en el centro, con una forma de rayo en el centro; un glameow tenía un poco de mechón rojizo en su cabeza.

— "¿Por qué has hecho eso Gary?" —gritó el Pikachu con enojo a Gary

—"Para ahorrar tiempo"– dijo Gary muy indiferentemente, mirando a la escritora y rompiendo la cuarta pared.

— "eh"– dijo el grupo

– "Lo he logrado gane" gritó de felicidad la chikorita.

—De ninguna forma, que eran muy evidentes. —Ya iba a ganar argumentó el glameow muy juguetonamente. —"¡lo que sea chicos!" —Todavía tenemos que encontrar a Ash Y a Misty y "¡May, Max Y Drew ¡"–

—"Oh, buenos chicos son casi un hecho"– dijo una nueva voz. El grupo se volvió para ver un pansage con una corbata de lazo negro. —"se dieron cuenta que con los preparativos nosotros podíamos hacerlo.

—"Gracias Cilan sólo tenemos que encontrar a los otros que estarán allí"– dijo Brock. —mientras que el grupo aplaudía por la comida.

—"Vi a Max May Y Drew aquí en mi camino hasta aquí"– comentó Cilan mientras el señalaba al grupo el punto anterior.

— Gracias Cilan– gritó iris con mucha alegría y gratitud por la útil información brindada y ella siguió la dirección en el cual el pokémon mono tipo hierba le indicó.

– ¡"Dúo Chop"¡ gritó el tipo dragón como ella atacó el árbol unas dos veces para que no sé corte pero haciendo que se agite.

— ¡Whoa!– gritaron tres individuos eran una Skitty, Slakoth y un Roselia.

– Que al caer al suelo se pusieron al descubierto gritó una Iris muy animadamente.

—"Cilan traidor"– gritó la Skitty muy furiosamente Cilan solo sonrió y mantuvo su natación.

—"! Cálmate!"– May dijo él.

—"El almuerzo ya está listo"– dijo una Roselia un poco mal humorado así como el mismo se levantó.

—"Oh sí !vamos¡"–gritó May emocionada.

—Pero hay que encontrar a Ash Y Misty en primer lugar– afirmó el slakoth arruinando el regocijo del pokémon gato.

—"Está bien ¡vamos de prisa entonces!– sugirió Iris, con lo que el gato quedó fuera de su sombra.

Los Cuatro luego corrieron al encuentro del otro en la playa después de unos minutos los cuatro llegaron a la playa con otros en la búsqueda de sus amigos

–"¿han tenido suerte?"– preguntó el Slakoth

– "Oye Max aún nada"– dijo Brock, a los recién llegados.

— ¿Que tan difícil son de hallar a esos dos?, no se les escuchaba sus argumentos– dijo Roselia.

**000000000**

—Nosotros hemos tratado de hallarlos pero nada tampoco ellos podrían haberse separado o están lo suficientemente lejos para poder oírlos dijo Tracey, que él y los tipo pokémon de agua Que han llegado a la orilla nadando.

—"Yo los vi"– dijo una voz muy espeluznante que hizo en estremecer a Dawn. Todo el grupo se volvió hacia atrás para ver al slowking que estaba moviendo su cabeza en dirección a ellos.

—"¿Oye has visto a Ash Y a Misty?"– preguntó Ritchie con bastante curiosidad.

—Los vi irse en dirección general y yo era el referí de su batalla cómo el apunta a los dos pokémon que había en frente de él a un snivy y a un elekid. —Caray otro viaje más y una batalla contra Paul ¿Cómo Muchas?– Suspiró Zoey.

— "Está sería la quinta batalla de hoy y ambos se atan entre sí".

—Tornado de hojas– gritó el snivy, como él lanzó un torbellino de hojas en el tipo eléctrico, descarga él elekid respondió inmediatamente al ataque. Spinning con sus brazos, cargo el ataque y se lanzó contra el otro para poder detenerlo pero para su mala fortuna y debido al gran campo que era la descarga que estuvo a punto de golpear a la audiencia y arbitro.

—"!oye ¡" mira que Paul– gritó Gary mientras se cubría los ojos como la arena flotaba en el aire.

Los dos combates pokémon tuvieron una pequeña pausa al ver que tenían público.

—"Hmmmm, sí usted no puede controlar el ataque debe mantenerse al margen de la batalla", declaró Paul con gravedad en su voz.

— ¡"Oh lo siento yo no sabía que estábamos peleando ¡"

—"Aquí te voy a dar un ejemplo de mi bola de sombras"– gruño Gary, listo para pelear

– Lo siento pero estoy luchando con él Gary afirmó al snivy con mucha determinación, Gary dio marcha atrás pero estaba todavía muy marcado lo que sea de Trip. —Simplemente una patada por el trasero amarillo murmuró Gary. —Trip asintió mientras que Paul se burló de la idea de perder.

**Está Historia Continuará Nos Vemos En El Siguiente Capítulo.**


	2. Pika AAML La Versión En Español¡

**Bueno Chicos perdón pero me dí cuentas de unos errores y me estoy obligando a Resubirlo Otra Vez Les Pido Disculpas Por Los Inconvenientes, que le podrían generar Atte.: Joselito, Descargos Tanto la Serie como los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Satoshi Tajiri, sin más interrupciones les dejo la historia !Pika AAML La Versión En Español (2 Parte). **

* * *

**!Pika AAML La Versión en español¡ (2 Parte).**

—"Oye antes de que empiecen ustedes dos a discutir de nuevo, ¿alguno de ustedes vieron en qué dirección se fueron Ash y Misty"– pregunto Iris deteniendo la batalla entre ambos.

—"Pffts ese perdedor dijo algo sobre de una cueva camino abajo a la Playa–Declaró Paul señalando en dirección a la playa".

—Gracias Paul– gritó Barry muy alegremente ya que era al único al que le hacía caso, y el grupo se fueron de ahí del campo de batalla dejando a los dos pokémon en su batalla.

—Por cierto sí ustedes prefieren Cilan y sus hermanos han de conseguir algo para comer para nosotros. — los demás sugirieron con mucha cautela

—Puede sentir no dejar deben dejar por fuera a pesar de la personalidad de los dos solo asintieron, con la cabeza. —Lo cual May lo tomó como un sí, y entonces ellas se fueron en el camino con los demás. —

—"Ahora en donde estábamos nosotros"– sonrió Paul Como tanto Trip y los dos reiniciaron su batalla.

—Está debería ser la cueva– dijo Tracey, señalando a la cueva que está cercana a la playa.

—"Eh me pregunto ¿por qué? Ash podría haber sugerido esté lugar tan horrible– empezó Dawn, como muchas chicas que chillaron ante tan horrible lugar

—Probablemente está en una nueva aventura–dijo Gary conociendo al viejo Ash.

—"Suena bien"–asintió Brock y el grupo caminó hasta la entrada de la cueva.

—"Oye ¿Ash estás aquí?"– Gritó Iris de la cueva causando un eco.—"¿Oye Misty tú estás allí también?"– pero obtuvo ninguna respuesta de regresó. —

—Bueno hay que buscarlos adentró– sugirió Gary.

— Eh ustedes chicos irán a buscarlos adentro– sugerió Casey, como ella y como también May, Dawn, Iris y Drew estaban quedándose en una esquina indiferentes y se quedaron atrás.

—"Oh vamos eso no es tan malo"– dijo Zoey mirando a las chicas muy lastimosamente

—"Que niños."– Comento Iris con la misma aptitud.

**El resto del grupo había dejado a la mayoría de chicas y Drew atrás, dentro de la cueva y apenas en la cueva, el grupo se escucho un sonido de aleteos y golpeteo a los pies.**

* * *

–"¿Que es ese sonido?"– dijo Barry muy nerviosamente, se les hizo muy fuertemente y cómo de repente dos figuras se acercaron a la vista de todos eran.

–"Ash y Misty" ¿que están hacien…?– Ash le interrumpió

–"¡Corran!"– gritaron los dos Pikachus justo detrás de los tres tipos de pokémon murciélagos era un rebaño de Zubat, Golbat y Crobat que estaban tratando de atacarlo.

—Ahhhhhh– gritaron mientras el grupo como los Pikachus los pasaron a los pokémon murciélago, entonces el grupo giraron y siguió a su líder.

—"¿Eh?" que fue todo eso– pregunto Dawn, como ella pregunto al ver a sus amigos se fueron corriendo de ahí a causa de los murciélagos.

— Ahhhhhh– Gritó el grupo ahora incluyendo a las chicas hacia la playa.

—"Como dijo esto es un hecho"– empezó Conway y como se quedó en frente de los dos pokémon que aún discutían.

—"Como él cayo primero"– gritó Paul amargado.

—"Como sí tu tuvieras una memoria fotográfica y fuiste tú quién caíste primero– contesto Trip también amargado, sobre el hecho– ¿que es lo que tiene que ha…? –

—Ahhhhhh y los tres pararon la discusión y se volvieron para ver todo el grupo de antes Ash y Misty con una bandada de murciélago detrás de ellos, y los tres fueron sorprendidos.

—"! Ahhhhhh !Paul¡ ¡Trip¡ !Conway¡ Muévanse o vayan a discutir a otro sitio– gritó Ash como los pokémon voladores tipo veneno les lanzaron misiles venenosos a todo el grupo. Mientras que Conway y Trip fueron aturdidos por el ataque.

* * *

— ¡Fuera de mi camino perdedores! –Gritó Paul mientras giraba los brazos para cargar su ataque

El grupo obedeció ya que se separaron.

—"!Retirada¡, !retirada¡, !retirada¡"– Repitieron los murciélagos molestos como él decidió iniciar su ataque.

— "! Toma esto ¡ !descarga¡"– gritó Paul cuando él realizo su ataque. Afortunadamente el golpe derribó a todo los pokémon murciélagos sin hacer otro ataque más. Una vez que el ataque finalizó muchos de los murciélagos estaban volando, pero carbonizados y heridos producto del ataque realizado por Paul, e inmediatamente ellos volaron fuera de ahí al lado opuesto a donde estaba Paul y el grupo.

Viendo como sí todos se habían ido y Paul se relajó y giró hacia el grupo que por razones de seguridad todos se habían caído al suelo y se cubrieron sus cabezas.

— ¿Que sucedió?– pregunto Paul con un tono muy serio. El grupo alzaron sus cabezas y miraron a Paul pero su atención fue desviada como ellos escucharon una risa ahogada. Todos se volvieron a ver directamente a Ash Con Misty.

* * *

—"¡Jajajaja ¡eso fue muy divertido!"– se rió divertido Ash rodando por todo el lugar.

—"!¿Cómo que fue muy divertido Ash?¡"– regaño Misty a Ash así como ella lo golpeo con su fiel mazo al Pikachu que se estaba riendo. — ¿"Oye cómo te puedes reír así después de lo que ha pasado?!". —

–"! Oye lo hicimos y parece que hemos ganado el escondite en vez de buscarlo"– sonrió Ash; Misty solo se limitó a suspirar por la manera tan ocasional de su amigo de la infancia y su amor secreto.

—"! Oye perdedor ¡"– la sonrisa de ash se desvaneció como él miro a Paul con el ceño fruncido.—"¿Qué has hecho?"

—"No ese no era yo"– declaró Ash con muy infantilmente.—"¿Creó que fue Iris?¿Oh May? No estoy seguro pero después comenzó a gritar en gritar en la cueva de los murciélagos Cuando desperté. —

—"Por una vez él tiene toda la razón"– asintió Misty. Las Chicas anteriormente nombradas inmediatamente sudaron frio porque sabían que eran las culpables de lo que paso.

–"Bueno chicos no debieron ir al interior de la cueva– reitero May.

— Nosotros Actualmente ya íbamos a salir del interior de la cueva– dijo Misty, causando que May estuviera aún más se avergonzara.

—"Er perdedores" dijo Paul con sarcasmo y se marcho hacia al bosque.

—"¿Discúlpame cuantas victorias tengo sobre Ti?"– declaró Ash, como él no lo sabía solo lo hizo volar y continuo su camino hacia el bosque.

—! Muy bien! ¡Cómo finalmente nos hemos encontrado a todos ahora sí podemos ir a comer!–

–! Listo ¡Entonces que estamos haciendo aquí– jadeo Ash como el mismo instante se levantó y corrió hacia al bosque.

—"Ash espera"– gritó Misty mientras lo seguía detrás.

–"! Vamos chicos ¡nosotros no Queremos perdernos nuestra comida verdad –Ash gritó mientras May corría también. Todo el grupo comenzó a moverse no querían perderse la oportunidad de comer sabiendo cómo era ash cuando se trata de comida. Todos incluyendo los tres que solo habían luchado se echaron a correr hacia su lugar por lo general a la que irónicamente le llaman Pal café. —

**En realidad no era un café, pero los hermanos sage les gustaba llamarlo como tal. Fue realmente un pequeño claro con una serie de enormes rocas en el medio que era divertido para jugar en el patio y llamó corriendo por el claro había un arrollo que conduce a una pequeña pisina un poco profunda que tenía muchas cuevas ocultas para explorar y volver extrañamente al patio de recreo este es un lugar de reunión sobre todo con la gran cantidad de varias vayas que crecen justo detrás del parque infantil a un número de pokémon les encanta pasar aquí el rato y conservar con otros pokémon sobre las noticias locales que se generan en el gran bosque aunque no era específicamente para cualquier grupo en particular era muy bien conocido por el bosque para utilizar, esta limpieza especialmente a Ash Y Misty.**

* * *

—"!Ah¡ Ellos están aquí"– sonrió Cilan viendo su grupo de amigos viéndolos a la vista.

— !Finalmente hemos terminado de tostar la última baya!– celebró un Pansear llamado chili uno de los hermanos sage.—

—Perfecto el refiero está listo –sonrió un panpour llamado cress otro de los hermanos sage como él trajo flores largas en un jarrón lleno de agua.

— ¿Oye Cilan ya están listas las bayas?– Pregunto Ash desde afuera como él una vez paro en uno de varios árboles tocones que cubrían el claro.

—"Sí"– Ash muy animadamente celebró. —Pero Nosotros deberíamos de Esperar a los demás. Vamos niñito ¿tú no puedes esperar un poco?– más Ash se dio la vuelta para ver a Misty que venia justo detrás y mirando más atrás a los otros que estarían pronto para ser precisamente en uno breves momentos.

—Pero no puedo esperar por mucho tiempo– se quejó Ash y si fuera una señal su estomago gruño de hambre.

—! Ah ¡no temas yo te calmare tu hambre con una hermosa canción– dijo Misty.

—Los tres pokémon que estaban conversando se volvieron para ver a unos a los recién llegados al pal café un Kricketune, Shinx y un Gabite, un cubchoo, un cacturne, un zoura, pidgeot, un oshawott, un minccino, y otro chikorita con un arco rojo en su hoja, una croconaw con gafas, un wormadam con plant capa de encendido, y (por fin). Y otros cincos Pikachus.

— !Oye Nando¡– saludo Ash ondeo su mano al tipo pokémon bicho, mientras que Misty es esconde detrás de Ash como una cobarde. —Misty cuantas veces te tengo que decirte que Nando y Cheryl. Son buenos amigos y jamás te harían daño alguno– siseo Ash, el tipo bicho era una de las tres cosa que más odiaba Misty; la Primera eran los Insectos, la segunda las zanahoria y tercera eran los pimientos. —Lo sé pero aún así no me acostumbro todavía –dijo Misty con cierto temor y nerviosismo. —

**Misty ha tenido malas experiencias con varios de los tipos insectos (piense en cualquier tipo de insecto que conoce de los principales o importantes personajes secundarios que han tenido). Si no fuera por la evolución de ash En que podría haber terminado peor.**

* * *

—Está bien Misty siempre que tú estés lista para afrontar tus miedos eso está muy bien– sonrió Nando mientras él retrocedía un poco para darle espacio a Misty. Ella vio este gesto sonriendo y ella en ese momento salió detrás de Ash.

—"Nando, Angié (Shinx). Lyra (Chikorita). Y Khory (Crocomaw). ¡Qué bueno es verlos de nuevo! –gritó Dawn feliz como ella hizo lo posible para llegar a donde sus amigos, y luego dirigió una mirada de mal gusto a Gabite.

—"Oh Hola Úrsula".

—Lo que sea yo no tenía por qué estar aquí en primer lugar– dijo muy sarcásticamente.

—"Oye Hermanita cómo ¿qué has estado haciendo?"– chilló una de las cuatro Pikachus de los que ella conocía como las hermanas sensacionales, las tres abrazaron a su hermana menor Misty. Aunque era la única debido a su pelaje y la coloración de sus ojos, ella era un poco más pequeña pero sus hermanas la llamaban enana.

* * *

— ¡Hola Daisy! ¡Hola Violeta! ¡Hola Lily!– Misty sonrió saludando a sus hermanas en orden en el orden en el que ellas nacieron.

—"Hola Todd" "Hola Melody" Saludo Ash mientras corría hacia los otros dos Pikachus y comenzó una conversación con ellos.

— ¡Ah! ¡Hola! Soledad– saludo ondeando su mano mientras corría a la pidgeot y la saludo, luego lanzó una mirada al Cacturne.

—"¿Que estás haciendo Aquí Harley?".

—"! Oo ¡Que no puedo venir aquí cuando siempre quiero disfrutar una comida de mis compañeros pokémon– dijo Harley dramatizando la situación. No dijeron tanto Max y Drew y May con sí a la verdad se Enfrentan.

—Ahora vamos, debemos de mostrar toda la hospitalidad posible a nuestros amigos. –Sonrió Soledad"–

Bien estuvo de acuerdo los tres a pesar de que todavía no les gustaban las plantas a los pokémon tipo oscuro.

—"Oye Luke que amable fue de tú parte a que nos visite en su forma regular"–sonrió Cilan saludando al Pokémon zorro.

—Sí por fin tengo el control sobre mis ilusiones tan…–

–"! Ah prepárate para morir Cilan"– gritó el oshawott mientras debatía en el mono con su capara Concha Cilan Simplemente da un salto mortal que causo que el pokémon tipo agua chocará contra una roca". Mejor suerte para la próxima vez borgoña Rió Cilan mientras él Regresaba a la Conversación. —

—Algún día me las pagaras Cilan –gritó Borgoña mientras caía al suelo muy inconscientemente.

—"¿Qué estás haciendo tú aquí?"– Gritó Iris con una irá desagradable hacía el pokémon tipo hielo.

— ¿"Qué solo por qué tú no eres un tipo hielo no significa que yo no pueda pasar tiempo por aquí– afirmó la Cubchoo hembra muy sarcásticamente mientras le sonríe al tipo Dragón haciéndola estremecer.

* * *

—Tómalo con calma, Georgia. Todo lo que tenemos son débiles –Dijo Misty quien llega a interponerse entre las dos.

–!"HMPF" ¡"Bien." –

—Vamos a terminar con la tertulia que comenzaron –gritó la Minccina.

—Estoy muy de acuerdo con Bianca." ¡Vamos a comer!"– gritó Ash junto a todos los demás, menos los siempre muy serios de Paul y Trip.

—Voy a Practicar mi canto– se Inclinó a decir Nando y esto causo que Misty se estremeciera un poco. Sin darle mucha atención, Nando comenzó a tocar una hermosa melodía. (Hay que ser muy creativos y pensar en una canción de pokémon o en el tema de la serie),

—"Ya vamos a servir la comida –gritaron los hermanos Sage. Cuando sacaron las Bayas cocidas todo el grupo aplaudió ya que todos tenían hambre y se fueron a comer.

—"Así que ¿Están buscando parejas para este año?– Preguntó Brock de manera informal a todos los chicos. Una vez de que todo el mundo había comido algo o otros estaban hablando con viejos amigos o rivales el grupo se habían dispersado en dos grupos hembras y machos.

—"¿De qué estás hablando Brock?"– cuestiono Ash, haciendo que los miembros más experimentado lo regañaran. (Brock, Tracey, Nando y Harley). Se frustraron de la densidad de su amigo.

—"Estamos Hablando de Parejas, Ash"– dijo Nando causando que muchos de los ojos de los pokémon más jóvenes se abultarán.

— ¡Y-Ya es el momento!– dijo Kenny muy nervioso y muy ruborizado y los miembros más mayores asintieron.

—"¿Es qué no te das cuenta de todas las actividades de los otros pokémon que han estado haciendo– declaró Harley, "Señalando a los otros pokémon que están en la zona, El grupo más jóvenes se volvió y vio y de inmediato se supo de lo que se estaba hablando de pokémon insectos. (Gracias a Arceus ella estaba muy distraída). Los pokémon insecto están revoloteando por ahí bailando con sus contra partes (Hembras). Y también juntos a los pidgeot (Hembras y Machos). Y así mismo a los Donphans quienes mostraban su gran domino contra otros con las mismas intenciones, y un "Charizard solitario fue la liberación de un potente rugido con fuertes probalidades de atraer a otra."

* * *

—Veo lo que yo estoy viendo– dijo Drew, es el Casanova autoproclamado.

—"Así que vas a pedirle a alguien más que sea tú pareja, después de todo. Esto debería de ser uno para todos– Continuo Brock mirando al grupo. Excepto Max e Iris dijo Cilan señalando a los miembros más jóvenes de todo el grupo que estaban jugando en el parque infantil.

Por supuesto que nadie quería responder a la pregunta de Brock, sabían que muchos pokémon hembras y de varias especies y, por supuesto que las mayorías de ellos estaban cerca de las hembras que creían conocer mejor.

—"I..– Kenny fue el primero en hablar causando que todos se centraran en el equipo de tipo Agua. El pingüino estaba increíblemente nervioso sobre todo por qué él era nuevo en el grupo. —Creó que le pediré a Dawn que sea mi pareja.

—"! Ah ¡" Entonces admites la verdad– rió Brock, haciendo que el pingüino se ruborizara, muy intensamente.

—"Bueno estoy en eso !Bro¡."

—Ella es una excelente opción amigo para usted– gritó Barry. Y mediante los gritos y silbidos qué hacían a Kenny su rubor fue creciendo muy fuertemente y aún mas, ya precia como un semáforo en rojo.

—"! Ah ¡" Creó que Cheryl es la más indicada para mí ella tiene una esencia muy dulce y deliciosa –sonrío Nando muy elegantemente a sus amigos

—"¿Qué puedo decir yo?" soy un pokémon de una dama –Brock sonrió. Nando y los otros se rieron y luego sudaron gotas en forma de frustración.

—"Así que Drew"– el roselia se giró para ver que fue abordado Tracey con una pregunta. —"¿Le vas a preguntar a May que sea tú pareja esté año?".

—"¿Qué?"– gritó Drew muy sorprendido con la pregunta que le hicieron y mientras un fuerte rubor le crecía en la cara y entonces el grupo comenzó a cortejar.

—"¿Y pensar que fuera de la caja donde estábamos nosotros?"– Gary sonrió con picardía.

—No sé lo que ustedes estén hablando– dijo Drew con un fuerte rubor. —

Mientras tanto otras en el grupo de las chicas.

— ¿Así que tú piensas que Nando me pedirá que sea su pareja? –Pregunto Cheryl al grupo, al igual que los chicos ellas estaban hablando de la próxima temporada de apareamiento.

—Definitivamente que sí Cheryl –le respondió Dawn muy calurosamente con una sonrisa y también mostrándole un guiño y esto fue aprobados por el resto del grupo. La Wormadam no lo pudo evitar y se sonrojo muy fuertemente.

— y tú Dawn– dijo Daisy con una sonrisa– ¿no tienes tus ojitos puesto en tú mejor amigo de tú infancia?–

—Q- "¿Qué?" ¿Kenny?–Pregunto Dawn muy sonrojada y mientras el grupo se rió de la reacción de su amiga, y según parece la hermana sensacional aún no ha concluido lo que tenía que decirle.

—"No estés tan preocupada hay como otros dos que se encuentran en el mismo barco."–Dijo Daisy mientras miraba a su hermana pequeña y la Skitty.

–"! Yo enamorarme completamente de Drew" ¡ !Ni si quiera somos de las mismas especie¡ Argumentó May también pesado con un rubor.

— Eso no impidió a su mamá y papá –declaró Daisy con cierto orgullo para callar a la gata al estar lejos de los pensamientos.

—"Por supuesto que ambos tienen el camino más fácil, ya que no estás en una competición de tres chicas que escogerán a Ash."—Lily sonrió por estar hablando específicamente de Misty, Melody y Angie.

— "¿Qué Yo y Ash somos?-".

— "sí, si no eres más que predicar a coro– dijo Violeta."

— No tengo que estar de acuerdo con ella, Ash no muestra interés romántico en la enana –sonrió Melody dándole un golpe juguetón del tamaño de Misty.

—"¿Como me has llamado?" gritó Misty muy furiosamente.

—"Cálmate–dijo Daisy como sus otras hermanas agarraron a Misty.

—"¿Pero sí Ash no muestra ningún interés romántico por nadie– declaró Dawn, que en algún momento se enamoró del líder.

—"No estoy segura de ustedes dos pero yo y Ash tenemos mucho en común. Él es definitivamente mío"–declaró Angie con confianza.

–"Sí Como no" gritó Melody Molesta.

Daisy sacudió con lastima la cabeza ella sabía a quién le gustaba más a Ash y volviendo al caso de los amantes ya se comprobó cómo es cierto que Misty está muy distante de la conservación mirando al grupo de chicos y más específicamente a Ash riendo junto a los otros.

—"Así que tenemos a Kenny Con Dawn; Nando con Cheryl; Lyra a Drew o Con May."

—"! Yo no he dicho que me gustaba" ¡–

— Lo que sea, –Tracey se fue a Tratar de convencer a Daisy de nuevo– ella no ha dicho "No" todavía–Tracey sonrió con confianza."

–"Claro un montón de ellos están buscando todavía Paul y Trip no pierden su tiempo"–

–Hmpf– dijo que los dos rivales al unisonó–

– Que no han topado con mucha suerte y hasta ahora él más afortunado es Ash ya que él tiene tres chicas para elegir qué esperas. –

—"¿Eh?"– Dijo Ash sorprendido haciendo que el grupo sudará frió

– Vamos Ash no te das cuenta que Misty, Melody y Angie están enamoradas de ti –declaró Gary burlándose de la densidad de Ash.

—"Sí incluso Dawn tuvo se enamoró de ti"– declaró Kenny desde que Dawn Le había dicho hace unos días atrás después que la conoció.

—"! Whoah ¡" En primer lugar Misty y yo somos los mejores amigos. En segundo lugar yo y Melody somos buenos amigos y solo cómo eso yo la veo como una amiga–Ritchie parecía haber suspiró, aliviado cuando Ash declaró que no sentía nada por la otra Pikachu hembra. – Y eso lo sabe muy bien Brock, y Angie es para mí como mi hermana menor para mí y yo realmente no puedo verme interesadamente por ningunas de ellas– declaró Ash. Y esta vez suspiro de alivio Lucas y está vez era por Angie, otro interés amoroso de Brock era ayudar.

—"Espera has dicho de cualquiera de ellas entonces eso quiere significar que posiblemente tienes algún interés en Misty– declaró Cilan al haber recordado mientras él se volvió hacía Ash Mientras que él escondía un pequeño rubor que se le hizo en su cara. —

* * *

**Está Historia Continuará…**

**Muy bien chicos y chicas Hasta Aquí el capítulo 2 la próxima Actualización no será muy rápida como está ya que tengo más fic que actualizar creó que serán entr capítulos de esta historia y ya llevo más del 50% del fic traducido y aún no tengo una fecha muy espefica para postear el Tercer Capítulo, y por favor déjenme Reviews por favor ya que esto me motiva a seguir esta maravillosa historia,**

**Y pronto traduciré otras historia que me han gustado y quiero compartirle con todos ustedes nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo de esta maravillosa historia, Nos Leemos Al rato Atte. Su Amigo. Y servidor de siempre y espero que les sea de su agrado este fic que con dedicación y mucho Esfuerzo traduzco para todos los Españoles y Los Hispanos Hablantes que leen les gusta y siguen mi historia que estoy forjando poco a poco, muy pronto les dejaré adelantos de mis historias así como nuevas historias a futuro espero que el ratito que le dedican en leer una de mis historias y actualizaciones sean de su total agrado cualquier crítica estoy anuente a oírla sólo déjenmela y lo acataré sus consejos o críticas eso era todo muchas gracias por leer este nuevo capítulo nos leemos en el siguiente Episodio. **

**Respondiendo A los Reviews:****Vamos A Responder a los Reviews Que me dejaron.**

**Huachi-Sama: Muchas gracias amigo, por ser mi beta y gracias por jalarme las orejas para corregir mi forma de escribir y eso te lo agradezco mucho y espero que te guste mucho este capítulo.**

**Natileon: Espero que sea mucho de tú agrado está segunda, parte se que lo esperabas con ansias y aquí lo tienes me esmeré mucho para terminarlo ahora tengo más razones para hacerlo ya tú sabes por qué te lo, bueno lo diré me acaban de dar autorización para traducir The Perfect Christmas amiga y por eso estoy muy feliz.**

**Valeria Grayson: de verdad amiga eso lo que me dijiste significa, mucho para mí y eso me dice que voy por el buen camino y que tengo buena madera para ser un buen escritor en el futuro y eso me encargaré de pulirlo al máximo Valeria.**

**AmyLigth95: Gracias por leer este fic espero que el capítulo, dos sea de tú agrado, aún le faltan varios capítulos más para terminar la historia y traducir una nueva, pero está será publicada en diciembre y gracias una vez más por leer mi traducción que yo hago con mucho cariño para todos y espero que sea de tu agrado amiga.**

**Andrea95: Lo prometido es deuda amiga, espero que te guste mucho está segunda parte se que la estaban esperando pero ya la espera se termino Y espero que lo disfrutes mucho este nuevo capítulo amiga, vamos a ver cuando tengo la Tercera parte de La Historia.**

**Ira-chan766: Bueno amiga aquí tienes la segunda parte del fic amiga y espero que sea de tú agrado y gracias por haber leído está historia que estoy traduciendo y espero que te guste mucho la segunda parte como te gusto la primera amiga.**

**Eliih Him: Espero haberte resuelto bien tú duda amiga y, ahora que tienes la segunda parte disfrútala mucho pronto tendré la tercera, ya que tengo que terminarla para traducir otro fic amiga mientras tanto disfrútala mucho y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo Eliih.**

* * *

**Atte.: Su Amigo Joselito.**


	3. Ash defendiendo a Misty 1 Parte

**_Capitulo: 3 "Ash en defensa de su amor secreto" 1 parte._**

**_Autor: Joselito_**

—"Eh yo no estoy muy seguro." Dijo Ash algo inseguro," Nosotros somos amigos desde somos unos Pichus, y yo simplemente no estoy muy seguro," que es lo que piense por ella.

—"Muy bien dejemos a Ash solo, hemos encontrado dos nuevos casos muy problemáticos, Cierto aquí" Sonrió Brock como él agarró al otro Pikachu y a la zorua.

—"¿q-q-Que?"

—"Awwww Que lindos quienes son los dos suertudos grito Harley de una manera muy extravagante mientras que muchos de los grupos estaban tratando de tener sus respectivas, compañeras para amarlas con todo su corazón dos pokémon estaban mirando muy por encima de ellos.

**_Ash y Misty eran los primeros miembros de su grupo y se tenían a ambos pichus, y Ash casi se había ahogado en la pisina cercana y Misty le había salvado la vida y en cuestión de segundos, estaban muy unidos y ambos estaban casi siendo marginados de su misma especie, debido al extraño coloración en la que tenía su pelaje, y a Ash por su actitud de aventurero que suele meter mucho en problemas a su misma especie a si como a la misma Pikachu hembra._**

**_Durante mucho tiempo, los dos hicieron todo y sólo por ellos mismos. Él corrió, nadó, jugo, surfeo (que Misty muy amablemente se encargo de enseñarle a él). Exploró, durmió y muchas cosas más, pero sin embargo él tiene sus pasatiempos, favoritos que solamente conocían Gary y Brock, fue tanto que les gustaba observar las estrellas y se habló de cualquier cosa y secretos que nunca les contaría a Brock Problamente fue la amistad más estrecha de todo el bosque, que con el tiempo se convirtieron en los mejores amigos que hacía las cosas en solitario e inclusive se tenían al uno al otro además de tener amigos para compartir era algo lo que él quería y finalmente él conoció a Brock, él era un sudowoodo, y estaba buscando un nuevo hogar en donde vivir y es a si cómo él se quedó y compartió las nuevas aventuras con ellos dos, a pesar del tiempo los dos tuvieron un nuevo amigo más Ash y Misty no podía de gastar sus tiempo consigo mismo, y entonces ellos pasaban más tiempos con sus amigos, la única vez cuando ellos pasaban más tiempos solos era para observar las estrellas, juntos e inclusive poco a poco su tiempo se va agotando su tiempo, cuando miran las estrellas._**

— ¿Ash? Habló Misty en voz muy baja, que a Ash le interrumpieron sus pensamientos mirando que alrededor muchos de sus amigos ya estaban llegando a sus respectivos hogares en el bosque la fiesta ya había terminado.

— ¿Sí? Dijo Ash muy curiosamente mirando a Misty.

—"Uh No es una linda Noche declaró Misty muy insegura mientras ella miraba al cielo ya que estaba viendo las estrellas juntos.

—Sí lo es dijo Ash, Un poco fuera de sí. Y por un momento, ninguno de los dos habló entonces vio a Ash que estaba como ellos se quedaron mirando y entonces Ash se dio cuenta de algo ahí y algo paso su mente se le cruzo.

—Oye tenemos que ir a observar las estrellas justos como en los viejos tiempos.

—"Sip eso sería genial" sonrió Misty, por haber conseguido que Ash aceptará a ir con ella a ver las estrellas

—"Nos Vemos mañana en la mañana se Despidió Brock de todo el mundo, y ellos les respondieron de la misma manera, se fueron de su punto de reunión, dirigiéndose a su hogar

—"Vámonos Ash" Melody sonrió mientras ella se aferro a Ash muy cariñosamente causando que el temperamento de Misty se desatará.

—"Regresemos con el resto de la manda, respondió Melody muy alegre."

—Nosotros lo haremos, pero primero yo y Misty, necesitamos primero hacer algo antes, sonrió Ash y muy gentilmente se aparto de la chica y esto intencionalmente calmó el temperamento de Misty, ella se calmo.

— ¿Awwww pero Por qué? Siseo Melody.

—"Vamos pequeña cómo la más mayor de las hermanas Pikachus, y es nuestra responsabilidad de dejarte en casa, Cómo las otras hermanas sensacionales estaban muy de acuerdo con las otros Pikachus.

— ¿Qué Hay de Ash y de Misty? Dijo Melody en una angustia de poder perder a su alma gemela

—"Ash y Misty conocen muy bien el bosque como la palma de sus colas ellos estarán muy bien" Sonrió Daisy mientras retiraban a Melody lejos de Ash y Misty y dio a los dos un guiño antes, de que salieran, a hacer su actividad.

—Gracias Daisy le agradeció Misty mentalmente, a su hermana Daisy, luego le sonrió

—"Vamos Misty démonos prisa" sonrió Ash y los dos fueron corriendo cerca de las montañas.

—"Así que"~ dijo Ash con cierto nerviosismo a Misty, cómo los dos se sentaron en una repisa que solo ellos conocían, como el lago de la estrella fugaz y ambos se encontraban mirando al espacio decorado por de estrellas, entonces Ash recordó la conversación anterior con sus amigos.

—"Sí Dijo Misty inexpresiva fue tan extraño para los dos tener un silencio tan incomodó, o al menos uno de ellos tendría algo que decir o comentar algo.

Vamos es ahora o nunca pensó Ash se estaba preparando para sí mismo para este momento él se volteo hacía Misty y su piel brillaba mucho contra la luz de la luna y congeló a partir de las impresionantes vista, Misty luego giró su cabeza hacía Ash quién la estaba mirando directamente a ella.

— ¿Ash? Dijo Misty suavemente rompiendo el estupor de Ash una vez más.

—"Lo siento es solo que" dijo Ash pero no es capaz de encontrar las palabras correctas

—Misty por otro lado estaba muy confundida pero increíblemente su esperanza crecía mucho más, y que finalmente pensó que daría ese cambio de transición de amigos a almas gemelas y compañeros.

—Nosotros hemos sido amigos por mucho tiempo verdad, continuo Ash y con esto a le daban más esperanzas a Misty.

—Ambos no nos habíamos adaptado muy bien entre el grupo, por qué me pareció ver a un pokémon legendario.

—Yo lo recuerdo eso, Misty se rió muy suavemente ya que ambos recordaron cuando ellos dos se conocieron.

—sigo pensando que ahí está agregó Ash con una completa seriedad.

Misty nunca ha dudado de Ash aunque era un poco probable, pero no es lo importante todo lo hacíamos juntos jugar, dormir, nadar, y causar muchos problemas

—Esto fue todo para ti.

Sabemos de todos nuestros secretos y tenemos a nuestros amigos y nos apoyamos el uno al otro en todo lo que hacemos, aunque Misty lo negará siempre admitirlo que ha apoyado a las ideas de Ash, aunque ella por más no quería hacerlo pero siempre terminaba apoyándolo, claro que ella le gustaba mucho el agua, para nadar pero las aventuras de Ash fueron de alguna manera algo del que ella no quería perderse para nada, y todo lo que ella y Ash compartieron lo que han vivido juntos, y Ash más reciente aprendió a surfear por qué Misty le enseño a como a hacerlo.

—Creo que… Ash se detuvo en la mitad de la frase, y hacía un gran esfuerzo para confesarle sus sentimientos a Misty mientras tanto la pausa que hacia hacía Ash emocionaba a Misty por qué ella pensaba que se le iba a declarar en ese mismo momento.

— ¿Será posible? Oh por favor que me diga que me ama mientras rezaba Misty muy a lo interno para que más profundo deseo se volviera una realidad, mientras esperaba que Ash pudiera continuar…

—Somos algo más que simples amigos, "Vamos solo tienes que decirlo por favor yo quiero ser algo más que una amiga para ti… Misty estaba prácticamente lista para saltar a donde Ash se encontraba, para darle un fuerte abrazo el más grande del que jamás pensó que ella le daría y esto era perfecto para los dos un mundo con cosas para pokémon adultos

—Mejores amigos, sonrió Ash y entonces el mundo tal como se lo imaginaba Misty de repente se le vino al suelo, y su futuro juntos como pareja se esfumo, Ash la miro a ella con una cara feliz esto solo debe de significar solo una sola cosa que nunca estaría juntos.

Maldita sea se maldijo mentalmente Ash, por haberse arrepentido de no confesarle a Misty lo que él sentía por ella, aunque al mirar a Misty ella no parecía reaccionar ante lo que él dijo anteriormente ella se quedo allí en pausa, ella no está reaccionando tal vez lo que le dije rea cierto, pensó Ash pensó Ash un poco deprimido a pesar de que su amistad no terminará más sin embargo él quería ofrecer algo más que eso.

— ¿Misty estás bien? Pregunto Ash rompiendo el silencio hablándole a Misty. Ella estaba conteniéndose lo más fuerte posible para tratar de no llorar enfrente de él o incluso atacar a su amigo por mentirle, atrapada por el odio y la tristeza de una experiencia que a ella le era familiar pero está vez Ash no estaría allí para ayudarla.

—Sí lo estoy muy contenta de que seamos los mejores amigos.

Sonrió Misty muy dolorosamente, lo odiaba mucho pero a la vez lo amaba al mismo tiempo, pero ella quería irse de allí y pronto.

—Sí eso es todo creo que estoy muy cansada y estoy muy soñolienta

—Sí claro adelante ve, yo quiero seguir mirando un poco más las estrellas dijo Ash creyendo en la mentira de su amiga.

—Nos Vemos mañana Mist.

—Sí bien adiós Ash dijo Misty.

Cómo ella se dio la vuelta y se fue y su cara cambio de calma a la de una de dolor y sufrimiento, ella corrió hacía el bosque en el momento que Ash que Misty estaba lo suficientemente lejos explotó en furia.

—Oh Arceus tú idiota que has hecho grito Ash a si mismo.

Como el agarró de sus orejas y se las doblo provocándose así mismo dolor, y él se odiaba a si mismo, probablemente uno de los más fuertes pokémon en su grupo y no pudo a la chica que él amaba no solo eso, él estaba enojado, como Misty lo está. Ella todavía lo verá como un amigo en vez de ser su alma gemela. Él siempre iba a ser su mejor amigo, Ash miro a su alrededor y sin ver a nadie en la zona, azota una roca que estaba más cercana Cola de hierro grito Ash y el intento destruir la roca aunque el ataque iba a funcionar pronto perdió efectividad y la cola de Ash recibió un fuerte dolor debido al impacto del golpe en la roca, maldita sea por qué no me puedo concentrar en este ataque, grito Ash consigo mismo debido a la completa incompetencia.

—Arrrrgh impact trueno gritó Ash, como él lanzó su poderoso ataque hacia el cielo era largo y lo suficientemente resplandorosos que se podía ver a kilómetros cerca de ahí asustando a varios pokémon mientras otros lo miran con asombró solo un pokémon no podría ver el ataque; Misty por que ella no quería mirar a atrás.

Está de vuelta allí incluso con los ojos cerrados, ella todavía lloraba mientras corría en el bosque sin rumbo alguno en donde Ash nunca la encontrará.

**_Está Historia continuará._**

**_~Joselito~_**

**_Descargo: Pokémon y los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Satoshi Tajiri, está historia la hago con el fin de entretener al público. _**

**_Muy bien primero quiero ofrecer mi más sinceras disculpas a los que han seguido está maravillosa historia, por tardarme mucho en actualizar espero que me comprendan pero he estado ocupado con unos proyectos que muy pronto los conocerán y por el tiempo de espera les Daré un bonus de este fic o sea un doble capítulo y que significa todo esto que a este fic le queda un solo capítulo y se termino a si es no es broma esté fic está llegando a su fin y espero que esté capítulo sea de su total agrado para todos los lectores y críticos, y sin más que decir me despido Joselito Out._**

**_Está Es mi Página Fan Fic Joselito CR-Sato-Kasu, oficial En Face para que me busquen y le den me gusta, vean mis avances en nuevos proyecto y nuevas actualizaciones, _**

**_Personas Que Han leído esté fic._**

**_*Huachi-Sama,*Natileon, *Valeria Grayson, *Amyligth95, *Andrea45 y *Ira-chan766. _**


	4. Ash Defendiendo a Misty 2 Parte

**_Capítulo: 4 "En defensa de su amor secreto" 2 Parte._**

**_Hecho Por:_**

******_Joselito._**

**_A la mañana siguiente._**

— "Ash," él abrió uno de sus ojos ligeramente tratando de de recordar donde estaba él entonces se despertó completamente frotándose los ojos cómo una señal de que se estaba despertando para descubrir que él estaba en su lugar secreto que solo él y Misty sabían.

—"Ash" Las orejas de Ash rápidamente se pararon hacia arriba, Cómo él escucho su nombre él corrió sobre la repisa de la estrella fugaz a encontrarse muchos de sus amigos que lo estaban buscándolo.

—"¿Ash a dónde estabas tú?" grito la voz de Brock, Ash no perdió más tiempo y rápidamente salió corriendo hacía el camino oculto por la codornisa, y salió hacia el encuentro con sus amigos.

— ¿Terminaste de buscar en la playa? preguntó Gary ya que muchos de los tipos de agua y las hermanas sensacionales vinieron corriendo hacía en donde estaban ellos.

—Misty tampoco estaba allí gritó Daisy en pánico

— ¿Misty se fue? Entonces el grupo se volvió para ver a Ash que él procedía de la montaña, Dijo Brock al ver la reacción de sus amigos.

—"Ash" gritaron todos así como ellos se acercaron hacía donde él estaba.

—en dónde estabas tú madre ha estado muy histérica habló Ritchie

—Sí me disculparé con mi madre más tarde dijo Ash Sorprendiendo a todo el grupo

— ¿Qué le paso a Misty?

—Ninguno de ustedes dos llego al grupo a noche y todos nosotros nos preocupamos y comenzamos a buscarlos en grupos separados declaró todd.

—Pero Misty me dijo que iría a casa anoche declaró Ash, ¿Entonces ella no Llego a casa?

—Como que sí pero jamás llego dijo Lyli un poco estresada.

— ¿Ella fue atacada? preguntó Ash preocupándose.

—No hay señales de una batalla en varios kilómetros de aquí más sin embargo ella puede defenderse sola, declaró May como su grupo llego caminando.

— ¿Que fue ese gran impact trueno el de anoche? Cuestionó Max, Ash entonces bajo un poco su cabeza.

—esté ataque no era el suyo Ash, pregunto Brock.

—Ash solamente asintió haciendo que todos se quedaran sin aliento.

—Ash, que fue lo que paso la última noche pregunto Daisy muy en serio, el grupo se quedó esperando la respuesta de Ash pero nunca llego, el pokémon contemplaba rápidamente la situación de anoche para ver lo que pudo haber sucedido que Misty huyera así y solo una sola respuesta le vino a la mente y eso le hizo más odiarse a si mismo aún más que en la última noche.

— ¿Ash? Pregunto Dawn, como el grupo tomó la noticia del cambio facial que le ocurría al ratón. El grupo estaba ahí esperando una respuesta pero una de las reglas de Ash y Misty que mantuvieron en secreto durante todo este tiempo es nunca decirles nada a los demás lo que pasó en el sitió y él no pensaba en romper esa promesa ahora y él no iba a perder a Misty rápido como un rayo paso sobre el grupo.

—"Ash" grito el grupo pero la misma determinación del pokémon para no detenerse y él fue a encontrar a Misty, él debería ir más rápido e inmediamente Ash a sí lo hizo.

—Entró en modo ataqué rápido sólo para buscarla en donde ella se encontraba, mucho más rápido. Sabía que solo había una manera de salir del gran bosque y espero en Arceus que no hubiera entrenadores cercanos ahí.

—Alguno Kilómetros lejos, Misty estaba subiendo lentamente, el camino de tierra que conduce hacia un extraño hecho de estructura humana que muchos pokémon lo llamaban, una vía.

**_Para cualquier pokémon que viene a esta zona jamás regresa lo más probable es por qué a esta zona era en donde la mayoría de los entrenadores llevaban a cabo la captura de pokémon. Misty no sabía nada sobre el mundo exterior o de los seres humanos más allá del profesor que los visitaba a menudo. Lo que sí sabía era de los entrenadores fue que los separaban de sus familiares y amigos y los obligaban a participar en batallas crueles con otros pokémon para el mismo deleite de los seres humanos, a menudo se dicen que los entrenadores son muy crueles con sus pokémon, pero los últimos rumores se han extendido de que hay algunos entrenadores que ayudan a los pokémon, Misty esperaba a uno de esos tantos entrenadores de que tanto se rumora. Siguió caminando y oyó unos pasos que no eran los suyos e inmediatamente entró en pánico y se congeló en el lugar desde el lado de la calla vio a un ser humano que llevaba una bolsa de paso fuera de peligro. Una vez en la carretera el hombre se quedó sin aliento._**

—! Oh Arceus ¡mira a esa Pikachu gritó el hombre muy emocionado, Misty se detuvo siendo muy cautelosa del humano.

—Yo solo he oído hablar de los ojos color de verde esmeralda y de su piel que es de color dorado, se dice que es muy especial y va a ser perfecta para mi colección ve golem dijo el hombre mientras lanzaba una bola roja y blanca, entonces Misty miro un corpulento Pokémon de cuerpo en forma de esfera hecho de rocas.

—Hola nueva captura rugió el poderoso pokémon tipo roca/tierra haciendo que Misty se estremeciera un poco.

—Yo no pienso formar parte de tú colección para ti humano dijo Misty cómo ella retrocedió asustada.

—Lo siento mucho pero no tengo otra alternativa aquí dijo el golem como él dio un paso adelante listo para atacar.

—Golem usa doble equipo ordenó el entrenador el golem subió su velocidad y envistió al pokémon eléctrico.

—Ahhhh gritó Misty ella sabía que uno de sus ataques no podría funcionar pero ella recordó un truco de su mejor amigo que ella aprendió. Cómo el golem se acercó a ella lo suficientemente. Misty saltó hacía el golem y hizo un giró que le permite evadir el ataque mientras tanto el golem se detuvo al ver que su ataque falló.

—Ah eres muy astuta. No importa golem usa terremoto

—Sí amo dijo el pokémon, golem luego levantó su pie y lo dejo caer hacía abajo haciendo que la tierra tiemble. Recuerda Misty, que su cola es tú mayor ventaja Misty recordó otra lección que Ash le enseño a ella, entonces vino Misty y apoyó su cola y la utilizó como resorte elevándola, por encima del ataque.

—Caray no se puede golpear lo que no se está moviendo, se burlo Misty. El golem estaba empezando a perder su temperamento, pero su amo lo calmó.

—Mantén la calma golem y utiliza golpe bajo el golem sonrió muy contento de la orden que su amo le dio, golem rápidamente agarró una media roca y le tiró directamente a Misty

—«Gah» está vez el ataque fue muy directo y Misty no pudo esquivar ese ataque.

—Mientras el pokémon cayó con un fuerte ruido y ella estaba muy debilitada, y eso facilitaba un poco la labor de captura de la pokémon hembra.

—Buen Trabajo golem ahora vamos a capturarla sonrió el entrenador mientras daba un paso más cerca a su casi nueva adquisición.

—No por favor esto no puede terminar así por favor alguien que me salve pensó Misty mentalmente como vio el entrenador acercándose a ella para capturarla yo no quiero ver eso yo no quiero esto por favor—

— Ash~ gritó Misty con él aquí a un podría haber esperanza ese era su caballero, él debería de salvarla a ella. Su irónicamente grito funcionó así como el chillido detuvo tanto al entrenador y al pokémon.

—Por dios pero que pulmones más fuertes murmuró golem atreves de zumbidos en sus oídos basta ya de esto.

—Ataque rápido en un instante entre la nada vio caer la pokebola hecho añicos.

—Como un objeto amarillo estaba saliendo a velocidad alta se lanzó el objeto de color amarillo y voló directamente a Misty.

—Ash dijo en voz baja con una lágrima de alegría rodó por su cara. ! No ¡

**_Tiempo Presente._**

—Ash no gritó Misty al ver como su salvador se lanzo a si mismo hacia el golem

—Grrr golem utiliza terremoto, ordenó el entrenador.

—Toma esto pequeño roedor gritó el golem como él pisoteo el suelo y otro terremoto fue provocado.

—es muy fácil sonrió Ash como él hizo el mismo movimiento que le enseño a Misty, y está vez Misty hizo lo mismo para llegar a un árbol y observo la batalladle manera muy segura, se trata de utilizar la misma medida que la hembra utilizo debe de ser su compañero, observando al mismo entrenador y Misty estaba muy impactada.

—Rápido utiliza golpe bajo ordenó el entrenador

—Esto es todo niño y tú compañera, intento lo mismo, pero no funcionó como él levantó la piedra y la tiró hacía Ash y Misty estaba a punto de llamarlo, pero Ash no ha sido derrotado.

—Yo no soy un niño cola de hierro y de repente empezó su cola a brillar fuertemente ambos enemigos y amigos estaban sorprendidos por igual el resplandor pronto terminó y reveló su cola en forma de acero.

—Soy Ash y nadie se mete con mis amigos o alma gemela, cola de de hierro gritó Ash mientras utilizaba su nuevo movimiento al máximo. En primer lugar para como cortó la roca que venía directo a él y luego se lo desvía a el golem.

—Él acaba de decir.

—como un Pikachu en estado salvaje pudo aprender cola de hierro gritó el entrenador en miedo y sin aliento que él no podía haber ordenado el igualmente está en shock, y el ataque hizo contacto con el golem.

—***GAOOOOOSSSSHHHH***

—Golem gritó el entrenador a medida de que el polvo se disipó mostró la sombra de dos figuras eran el golem y el Pikachu. Él golem sin embargo había recibido un gran daño debido a la cola de hierro y apenas era capaz de soportar, mientras Ash solo respiraba con mucha dificultad debido a que él ejerció bastante energía en su ataque.

—Ash animó Misty así como ella se subió arriba del árbol viendo que la batalla ha finalizado. Ash volvió a ver a su amiga de la infancia y muy esperanzadoramente su compañera y amante, ambos Pikachus se vieron y se dieron un gran abrazo unos a otros que eso jamás se romperá los dos se habían lanzado con los brazos abiertos y mirándose unos a otros Misty mirando a los ojos de Ash de color chocolate y Ash mirando a Misty a los ojos de color verde esmeralda.

—No grito el golem cómo llego para agarrar el Pikachu hembra, y Ash debía de actuar muy rápido, mientras tanto Misty empujo lejos al descomunal pokémon al inicio, Misty no entendía hasta que vio la aparición de golem encima de su compañero «!No Ash¡»

—Golem usa Auto destrucción ordenó el despiadado entrenador.

—Con mucho gusto dijo él golem muy cruelmente, pronto inició a brillar ya que se encontraba preparando para lanzar una gigantesca explosión en Pikachu.

—Este es tú final para ti para ti roedor.

—«No»~gritó Misty de repente el sonido del agua corriendo se oía como sí el entrenador miró más allá de los pokémon para ver a los ojos de la hembra Pikachu, y de piel de color dorado brillante, detrás de ella una ola de agua lo suficientemente grande como para inundar a un barco.

—Oh mi Arceus jadeo el entrenador como la ola empezó a venirse abajo, «!Lo que Arceus Nam-Gah¡» grito el golem como Ash mordió el brazo del golem haciéndole liberar al ratón para una rápida huida hacía Misty.

—Misty.

—Surf, grito Misty como ella ordenó la ola que finalmente se estrelló hacía el entrenador y el golem enviándolos hacía la Única vía eran de donde ellos pertenecían y los únicos que queda daban ahí eran los dos Pikachus.

—Cómo hiciste eso jadeo Misty mientras miraba a sus pequeñas manos, como si hubiera matado a alguien.

—Supongo que fuiste tú la que me enseño, como tú eres una excelente nadadora y surfista comento Ash caminando hacía Misty como siempre ambos, pronto se olvidaron del nuevo ataque de Misty, e inmediatamente se abrazaron de nuevo.

—«Misty yo lo siento mucho» dijo Ash en lugar de triste, pero más feliz yo no te veo solo como mi mejor amiga y yo nunca quise decir eso, lo que te quiero decir es **_YO TE AMO MISTY._**

**_—_**«Oh Ash» dijo Misty lentamente así que ella lloró de alegría, por qué finalmente obtuvo la confesión que tanto deseaba oír de Ash, ella dijo **_YO TE AMO TAMBIÉN ASH._**

**_Algunos Meses Después._**

**_Está Historia Continuará._**

**_~Joselito~_**

**_Descargo: Pokémon y los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Satoshi Tajiri, está historia la hago con el fin de entretener al público. _**

**_Bueno el capítulo 4 ha sido terminado espero que después de casi tres meses sin actualizar esté Fic haya valido la pena estás dos actualizaciones, y muy pronto se vendrá nuevos proyectos y nuevos fics este capítulo quiero dedicárselo a GirlStarz, por que se le aproxima una fecha muy especial para ella y por eso decidí dedicarle esté capítulo en honor a ella, bueno ya tengo un sitio para publicar fics y poner avances para futuro fics y adelanto para actualizar fics que están pendiente de Actualización la página se llama Fan Fic Joselito CR-Sato-Kasu a esa página entran le dan me gusta y ahí se enteraran de todos mis proyectos y nuevas Actualizaciones más recientes, bueno sin más que decir me retiro esperando muy pronto tener nuevos Reviews para esté fics Atte.: Joselito, Joselito Out._**

**_Personas Que Han leído esté fic._**

**_*Huachi-Sama,*Natileon, *Valeria Grayson, *Amyligth95, *Andrea45 y *Ira-chan766. _**

**_AmyLight: te prometo que terminaré esté Fic a la mayor brevedad posible amiga por lo tanto espero que te guste esté nuevo capítulo amiga. _**

**_Poke Melanie: aquí está la continuación del capítulo anterior tal como yo prometí espero que te guste mucho amiga, y en diciembre saldrá el próximo capítulo o tal vez lo haga antes de diciembre, si es que no estoy muy ocupado. _**


	5. Las Nuevas Generaciones

Capitulo: 5

Las Nuevas Generaciones

Por:

Josélito

**_Alguno meses más tarde._**

**—**Vengan ya chicos, los huevos ya están haciendo eclosionando gritó Max quien ahora era un vigoroh, mientras de que algunos de sus amigos llegaran los huevos que estaban haciendo eclosión.

—Ya estamos en camino Max, solo espera un poco más quieres gritó May quien ahora era una Delacatty junto a su compañero Drew, quien él era una rosade, que cargaba un huevo.

—Date prisa Kenny que nosotros no queremos perdernos de esto grito Dawn muy animadamente quien era una piplup, y su compañero era un prinplup quien cargaba un huevo, y Barry quien venía detrás de él, quien era ahora un empoleon.

—«Si De Dear» Sonrió Kenny llamando a su compañera por su nuevo sobre nombre, pero Dawn le dio a su compañero una mirada de enojo pero lo perdono fácilmente; ya que ya no había mucho tiempo para iniciar una discusión.

—Esperen gritó Iris, como Ella y Cilan quien traía de arrastras a sus hermanos hasta en donde se encontraba el grupo entonces llegaron a la sección en donde se encontraban espeficamente los Pikachus.

—Había muchos Pikachus y estaban juntos a sus vecinos, y los Pikachus miro al grupo mientras se dirigían a una sección aislada de la selva.

—Hey chicos han llegado justo a tiempo sonrió Brock y cómo él vio a sus amigos a su alrededor ahí estaban Gary, quien es un umbreon, Lily, Violet, y Tracey con tres huevos Ritchie y Melody, con dos huevos y Angie y Luke con su huevo y finalmente la mamá de Ash, y todos los demás estaban circundando, en Ash y Misty, quienes estaban viendo a sus dos huevos que estaba brillando muy débilmente.

—«! No puedo creerlo ya es hora ¡» dijo Dawn alegre como ella vio cómo se rompían los huevos

—No puedo creerlo que ustedes tengan dos huevos, eso es muy raro en tú especie en tú especie, Dijo Kenny y después él se sentó sobre su huevo.

—Que puedo decir yo solo soy muy pikachu muy especial entre un millón de pikachu, sonrío muy tiernamente Misty como ella se acercó más, a su pareja y lo acaricio por debajo de su cuello.

—No puedo esperar para poder conocerlos sonrió Ash felizmente.

—«Ah Ya están los huevos brillando fuertemente, grito May, el grupo giro para ver el brillo que era muy débilmente, pero comenzó a crecer siendo un brillo muy fuertemente.

—«Ya están por nacer» grito, Brock y la luz comenzó a cubrir el área y todo el mudo se cubrió sus ojos hasta que el brillo desapareciera por completo.

—«Oh Dios mío jadeo Delia con todo el grupo y todos ellos vieron el nacimiento de los dos pichus.

—El primer pichu por extraño que sea el caso salió del mismo color de piel de su madre casi los confundirían y que los creyeran que fueran hermanos, y como la otra pichu tenía en su oreja derecha unas puntas y todos jadearon de asombro como los dos tenían ambos ojos cerrados y ellos encuentran la forma de hallar a sus respectivos padres, y ellos fueron muy lentamente abriendo sus ojos viendo así a sus padres por primera vez.

—«Mamá, Papá» dijeron ambos pichus el primero siendo un macho mientras que la otra era una Hembra, ambos Ash y Misty sus ojos se les llenaron de lágrimas de felicidad, y ellos abrazaron a sus hijos recién nacidos.

—«Sí nosotros somos tus padres» dijo Misty muy lentamente quien no se aleja de sus hijos.

—«Y está es tu familia.» dijo Ash muy orgullosamente como él les mostro los gemelos a todo el grupo y alrededores de ellos los dos se mostraban un poco asustados de ver muchas especies juntas en un mismo lugar, el pichu macho se escondió detrás de su madre mientras que la pichu hembra quedó en frente de ellos.

—«Aw» eso no es tan tierno arrulló Delia, entonces giraron sobre la pikachu mayor y le dieron una mirada muy curiosa.

—«Está es abuela niños» Sonrió Misty como ella se puso en frente de su hijo a la par de su hermana, para ver a su abuela.

—«Ho-H-Hola dijo el macho muy tímidamente.

—«! Oh ¡ ustedes dos son tan tiernos» arrulló Delia, como ella los abrazó a sus nietos ambos sintieron un poco de miedo aunque los dos sabían que su abuela los amaba mucho.

—«Y estás son tus tías Daisy Lily y Violet» Dijo Ash, señalando a las hermanas sensacionales.

—« ¿Ash Misty cuáles serán, sus nombres ?» pregunto Brock.

—Bueno como nosotros queríamos tener un hijo, sea cual sea su generó dijo Misty, mientras ellos caminaban hasta en donde se encontraba Delia y ella soltó a su nietos y ellos fueron a donde estaba su madre para que Ella les pusiera sus respectivos nombres.

—«Bienvenida al familia Estrella.» Sonrió Misty a su hija.

—«Bienvenido a la familia Dash.» sonrió Ash cómo él le alborotó la cabeza muy orgulloso de su hijo.

—Ah me encantan esos nombres son tan geniales sonrió Iris.

—Estoy de acuerdo; encajan perfectamente a la perfección con ellos agrego Cilan.

— ¿Hey Muchachos? Dijo Barry teniendo toda la atención de todos ¿está muy brillante aquí?

—«Ahora que lo mencionas pensó Brock.» cuando se dio cuenta que ve a varios huevos que estaban brillando

—« ¿Qué? » gritaron los adultos del grupo entonces los padres se fueron corriendo en pánico con sus respectivos huevos.

—«Eh Dijeron los gemelos que no podían entender la situación, por qué esto estaba a punto de ponerse interesante aquí en el gran bosque.

**_Mientras tanto en unos arbustos que están muy cercanos de ahí._**

—Oh mi Dios una eclosión colectiva que fascinante dijo el profesor Oak, mientras estudiaba a este grupo en particular que se habían creado muy familiarizados. ****

**_Fin_**

**_~Josélito fuera. ~_**

**_Descargos: tanto la serie como los personajes no pertenecen les pertenecen a Satoshi Tajiri está historia la traduzco para que todos lean está maravillosa historia, que con todo gusto yo traduci para todos los que hablamos el español. _**

**_Muy bien esta historia ha llegado a su fin y espero que sea de su total agrado quiero agradecer por sus reviews que me animaron a traducir está historia y quiero que sepan ya vendré con nuevas historias para publicarlas aquí además de que me pueden encontrar en Fan Fic Joselito-CR-Sato-Kasu, es placer traducir está historia y todo esto se me hizo posible gracias al autor que me brindo su permiso para hacerlo. _**

******_Respuesta a reviews:_**

**_Amy light95: Ya vez este es el último capítulo espero que sea de tú total agrado gracias por tus críticas. _**

**_PaburoSilverGhosT Yuy: bueno Fic terminado amigo ahora hare unas cuantas Actualizaciones más en mis fic que están pidiendo a gritos que los actualicen pronto nos vemos muy pronto amigo. _**

**_Agradecimientos a:_**

**_Amy Light95, PaburoSilverGhosT Yuy, Natileon, Andrea45, Ira-chan766, Valeria Grayson, Eliih Him y a Huachi-Sama, y gracias a los demás que hayan leído está historia pero no dejaron un mensajito aquí. _**


End file.
